Two Distressed Zelda Fangirls
by ZeLink-fevah
Summary: blarblegarble...My twin and I fall into the world of T.P while Link is in the process of courting Zelda! ZOMG WHAT WILL HAPPEN? even I don't know at this point  XP ZeLink and kinda fluffy


**The basic summary of this is that my friend (in this, my twin) Sasha and I were playing Twilight Princess and… well… when Link fell into the lake in the Lanayru province… we fell in too and woke up soaked…. Uh… read on to find out…**

**Okay… this just came into my head whilst on the computer…**

**I was home sick and it took me about half an hour to write the first chapter…..**

**Disclaimer! I don't own L.o.Z just this idea **

**And BTW, S.o.S.E in Australia is like history/geography and social studies all mixed into one subject. It's loads of fun!**

**Ha-ha! ~ I know the inner working of Sasha's mind!**

*nyanyanyanyanyanyanya*

_Dammit. I've gotta change my ringtone. Nyancat's getting old.'kay…it's Sasha._

"Hello? It's Banei on da phone! How are ya Sassy?"

"Ugh…..it's really annoying when you call me that, B." Sasha was really annoyed at her twin.

"Oh, shush. Whaddit ya call me for?" Banei asked eagerly. "What's for dinner?"

"Too see if you're done with your shift at Allbarn. Mum's getting worried. And we're having butter chicken," said Sasha.

"Ohh! Yum. It's okay. I'm just on my way home now. Had to pull off the road, though. You ring me at the weirdest times! It's always when I'm driving, or playing Ocarina of Time with my head plugged into my iPod."

"Well I don't get why you sometimes drive and sometimes take the bus. It's weird! Wanna play T.P when you get home?" Sasha asked, wanting to play Zelda again.

"You know I'm a ZeLinker, right? That I'm gonna comment on it?"

*sigh* "Yes, I do. Why though? It never really turns up. If anything, in Twilight Princess it's either MidLink or IlLink."

"Meh. I don't really care. They're such a cute couple!" Banei said, making Sasha sigh again.

"You're weird, ya know that?" Sasha asked. _I sure have weird family…_

"Yes. Yes I do." Banei replied. _It's always the same with her, innit?_

"I'm such a hypocrite…." Sasha said.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious." The sarcasm was just _dripping_ from Banei's mouth.

"You're welcome, Sergeant Sarcasm."

"Well, I'm gonna hang up now, 'cause someone else is trying to call me."

"Okay, bye. Love ya."

"I love you too, little sis."

"You're older by two minutes!"

"I'm still older."

*beep beep beep beep*

"Yallo! 'sup Dom? Sass just rang me. Sorry I took so long," said Banei apologetically.

"Hey B. It's okay. Just wondering when you could come over to work on our S.o.S.E project?" replied Dom.

"Um….. Probably Sunday? I'm working tomorrow."

"Cool. Bring Sasha. I know Alex wouldn't mind seeing her."

"Your twin is just as weird as mine. Meh. 'Young love will turn into deep affection', as Sheik always said…."

"You're wasting your life with videogames."

"I'm gonna get a degree in that someday. You never know. I might end up making pixels for your fave _children's card game_."

"Just so you know, Yu-gi-oh! was originally aimed at young adults."

"You're only sixteen. I hope you realise that."

"I think I know how old I am. And I'm classified as a young adult."

"Meh. Send Alex Sasha's love."

"HA! You bet I will."

*beep beep beep beep*

**Meanwhile, back at the home of our protagonists….**

Sasha walked into the massive mess that was the bedroom she shared with Banei. Clothes and videogame consoles were strewn absolutely everywhere. Seriously, the only way to get to a bed without stepping on something was to take the narrow path past the Wardrobe of Emptiness, through the Chasm of Unwashed Bras, and into the Nets of Mosquitoes.

_We really need to clean this up. But we can't get motivated! If mum gave Banei a whole heap of sweets, and I had Alex helping me out, it would be so much easier. Sigh. If only, if only, the woodpecker sighs…. _

_Whoa. Why am I quoting 'Holes?' That was Banei's year eight English book! If anything, I should be quoting 'Tomorrow, When the War Began'. Saying something like: 'Oh Fuck, there goes my gun' or 'Hey Lee, let's have unprotected sex under the moonlit sky!' Nah. I liked that book. And the movie was pretty awesome too._

_Mmmmm…. Alex….. Alex's abs… hey, is this my bra or Banei's? Looks like hers. It's all purple and lacy. Why did mum give her this bra anyways? Oh, that's right. I gave it to her for our birthday last year, as a joke because she's of age and is legal….waaaaiiit…. that makes me legal too, doesn't it? Looks like it'd be too small for her now…._

Sasha went around putting clothes and stuff away, while also getting the Wii set up (girls are ninja like that. We can multitask). Then she heard a clack as the front door's lock struck home.

_Banei is home. I wonder if she noticed any guys oogling at her like last night. It's a good thing we're not identical, cuz then I'd have people at school calling me 'Banei' and people other than Alex hitting on me! *shock horror*_

"Hey ma, dad, Sasha!" Banei yelled from the hallway.

"How was work today, sweetie?" asked their mother, Beth.

"It was great! I just got promoted to assistant manager!"

Then Sasha chimed in, knowing why she got promoted. "Did he notice your undone two buttons today?" she asked, knowing how Oliver would've reacted.

Banei shot a glare in the direction of their room. "Sass, you know Oliver doesn't like me. Not like that anyway."

"He is a guy, and his dad owns the store, so he could've suggested your promotion."

"I'm pretty sure it was because I'm a dedicated worker. And I do up the buttons. They undo themselves," Banei said pointedly.

"Hey! It's not my fault Dawn took the last job at Myers, alright? I had no other choice but to take up the offer from McDonalds! I stopped working there because I was constantly getting sick, and I hate junk food, so why work at its major point of business?"

Their mother was sick of their constant bickering, but she knew this was what sisters were like. "Girls! Shut up and stop bitching this instant! You're sisters! You're supposed to love, not to loathe!"

"Beth, stop trying to sound like Confucius," stated their father, Peter, bluntly.

Beth ignored him. "You're not children anymore. You're almost seventeen and you never know when something terrible will happen, and your sister may end up near death," she said, regretfully.

She continued. "My sister Nancy and I were always fighting, and my mother told me the exact same words as I just told you-"

"Mum! She's an annoying _thing_ that crawled into the world two minutes after I did! I don't need her. She's a good for nothing idiot who's better than me at everything! I want to be good at something, too! But NO! She has to be the best! The best of the best! And I don't get anything, not even a good singing voice! I wish she were-"

"Be careful what you wish for, Banei. I chose to ignore my mother's advice heatedly. I wished my sister were gone and dead. I hated her. Her existence brought me pain. Or so I thought, because I was only eighteen, basically your age. Then the day came when she was hit by a car walking home from school, and I realised how much I loved her and how much she meant to me."

By this point, tears were rolling down her face. "After she passed, I was so lonely. My father, I never knew. My mother cried herself to sleep each night, and retreated within herself so much, she died of grief three weeks later.

"I had to arrange two funerals, with no help from anyone other than my best friend Claire. It wasn't until I met your father, two years later, that I became fully happy again. You don't know what you've got 'til it's gone…."

"Ma!" Both Sasha and Banei were crying too. They ran over to hug her, helping her to her the couch.

"I want you two to love each other, for ever and ever. No matter what, or you'll never see her again."

"You really do sound like Confucius, ma."

"Hey Sasha, dinner was yum, hey?" asked Banei, still licking her lips.

"Yep! Mum makes the best butter chicken," replied Sasha, content with her full stomach.

*Hup! Hup! Hiyaa!*

"Too bad Link doesn't make 'skank' noises like he did in OoT."

"He does sometimes, when you swing the sword. See?" Sasha swung the nunchuk around.

*Skiyank!*

"Ha! So he does."

"Now imma jump off the bridge, beatches!"

*Aaaaahhh!*

A feeling of dropping nauseatingly fast came over them.

"What the hell?"

"What's going on?"

The screen of the TV came at them suddenly, and they began falling through the air towards Lake Hylia.

"Am I dreaming? Tell me I'm dreaming!"

"Sasha, can you feel it too? Tell me you can see it too!"

"Yes! I can! And WTF? Is that Link ahead of us?"

"Uh-huh, and Lake Hylia! We're gonna do one helluva bellyflop! I don't wanna lose my boobs!"

"Banei! Snap outta it! Now's not the time to be worrying about that kinda stuff! We're going to die if we keep on falling at this speed! How the hell does Link not kill himself when he does this?"

"Stuff that! HOW THE HELL ARE WE IN A VIDEOGAME?"

"I don't know!"

Somehow, the entire conversation happened in about five seconds.

"Hold your breath! Here it comes!"

*sploosh*


End file.
